


Be my boyfriend?

by luamal1217



Series: Call Me. Ziall [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short, but i like it, like super short really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luamal1217/pseuds/luamal1217
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happened before, Zayn asks Niall to meet him at the basketbal court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you asked for more so...here's more :). Again really short and based on the comic on tumblr.

Niall didn't hear of Zayn at all for a whole week. He guessed that maybe Zayn might have given up on him and moved on. Well he wouldn't blame him. Zayn made his move and he just couldn't have been sillier in not accepting when his mother offered to buy him a phone for his birthday but he instead asked for a book.

He honestly didn't know what Zahn even liked in him or how he even knew him. He knew Zayn for being the best basketball player in the school team and also the one with thd highest grades in English. But Niall was not good in anything so it surprised him that Zayn took interest in him.

A week after he randomly stuck a paper on ZaynMalik's forehead and running off, Niall was walking to his locker. He saw a bunch of people close to his locker, looking at it and whispering. Niall reached to it finding a paper stuck on it. He pulled it off blushing.

 

'Go to the basketbal game tonight. Meet me after in by the posts.' 

 

Niall looked around before stuffing the paper in his bag and got what he needed from his locker. 

He kept reading the note over and over unsure whether he should go. He spent about fifteen minutes of the game walking from side to side of the door leading to the bleachers until he decided he would go in. Niall pushed the door open and walked in. The place was filled with people screaming, shouting Zayn's name. Niall sat down at the very back and he remained there, hidden from others. 

He figured that the game might have ended as he saw the students leaving. As everyone cleared, Niall got up and went to the ground running up to one of the posts. Zayn wasn't there so Niall waited for him. After a few he thought that maybe Zayn wasn't going to show up and he began feeling down. Up until he eventually saw him running up to the post as well. 

Zayn apologized for making him wait and while he talked Niall tried to keep up with him.  
It wasn't until the question that Niall blushed. Suddenly without a break from his previous sentence Zayn asked him whether he wanted to be his boyfriend.

Niall blushed hiding his face in his hands. For a moment Zayn thought that maybe Niall didn't want to be his boyfriend and he looked down sadly until Niall nodded, his face still covered. Zayn smiled widely and approached him, kissing his forehead and making Niall blush harder.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?


End file.
